


What You Need

by cakeisnotpie



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Fuck the Canon, I do what I want, Kinks, Light Bondage, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Wax Play, delayed gratification, experimenting, not compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dying can change a man.<br/>Or Clint was clueless but now he's pretty damn happy about the way things turned out.<br/>Or exploring kinks can be liberating.<br/>Yeah,  sorry, I don't know really know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what this is or where it came from. But It happened and I'm posting it. This is a fuck the canon Phil/Clint story. No attempts were made to stay within either the movies or Agents of SHIELD. Just saying.

“Oh, Jesus, Phil, I had no idea.”

The silk fabric across his eyes didn’t keep all the light out; enough crept in around the edges for Clint to see the pale diagonal stripe in the tie’s pattern. Leather cuffs rubbed his wrists as he twisted his hands, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the ropes.

“Shall we mark this one down as a success?”

Tiny circles of heat bloomed on his abs, trailing from left to right. The burning lasted only seconds before the wax cooled and began to harden, apple scent hanging in the air. He jumped as the next line dropped from left to right, crossing over the first.

“God, that’s … I didn’t even know about this kink, but I damn well like it.”

* * *

 

_Clint’s phone buzzed; the same number again as this morning. Four calls, no messages. Damn mandatory psych meetings and team building exercises, nothing but useless, wasted time. His days were filled with pointless exercises masquerading as an excuse to not let him be alone._

_“Yeah?” he answered, snapping the word into the receiver. “Who is this?”_

_“Buffy the Vampire Slayer.”_

_He almost dropped the phone as he recognized the voice on the other end. Stammering in his haste, he gave the answering phrase. “I-I aim to m-misbehave.”_

_“I need extraction. Beaver Creek.”_

_“Are you real?” Or was he finally gone, as crazy as everyone seemed to believe he was?_

_“Get your ass in gear, Barton; I’ve got maybe eight hours before they figure out where I went. Bring Banner if you can and make sure Thor is handy. I need some answers.”_

_“On my way.” Clint moved faster than he had in the months since the battle. “I’ll be there in three.”_

* * *

 

Fingers drew a design on his skin, brushing against the hard metal of the clamps. Clint moaned as the rubber tips tightened on his left nipple then released. Calloused tips caressed the hard nubs, pinched hard, and then the burn hit the sensitive spot. Arching up, Clint rode the pleasure as Phil covered first one then the other with wax.

“Oh, I think I could come just from this alone … Phil. Please.”

His cock throbbed, the leather strap at the based holding him back. Clint wiggled, searching for friction, any relief. Thrusting his hips up helplessly, he managed only to shift the thick rubber plug that filled him, setting more firmly against that spot inside him.

“Patience is a virtue. There’s so much skin left to explore.”

* * *

 

_“Clint, if you have a moment?” Coulson said as the meeting finally broke up. As she passed, Natasha gave Clint an eyebrow; she didn’t know what this was about either._

_“Sure.” He hung back, leaning against the wall until everyone else was gone. Since Coulson had miraculously survived, kicked some Fury ass about lying to everyone, and decided to milk his death for the leeway to do what he wanted including grow the Avengers Initiative into a much bigger program, Clint had felt more like his old self. He’d even started a prank war which he was pretty sure Coulson was winning at this point._

_“Let’s get a cup of coffee.” Coulson walked past Clint, not slowing, expecting him to follow. “There’s a new place over on West 59 th that has good cappuccino.” _

_“Ah,” was all Clint said. The only way to keep a conversation truly secret in Stark Tower was to not have it in Stark Tower. They rode the elevator down to the main concourse and walked the three blocks to the little cafe tucked in between a Verizon store and a bank. The chalkboard was full of daily specials; Clint ordered an iced mocha and Phil picked a double cappuccino with a blackberry scone. A tiny table tucked in the back corner served their purpose._

_“Dying changed me,” Coulson started. Clint settled in the wooden chair and sipped his drink. “I gave years to SHIELD, put aside what I wanted for the greater good, was a good little soldier. Now I’ve decided the two things aren’t mutually exclusive. If I want something, I’m going after it.”_

_“I noticed when you told Fury to stick his apology up his ass,” Clint said with a chuckle, sneaking a bite of Coulson’s scone. “Best day ever.”_

_“Yes, you mentioned that.” Coulson smiled and swatted Clint’s hand. “And buy your own scone for once.”_

_“But stolen food tastes so much better.”_

* * *

 

“Please.”

Clint didn’t mind begging, not when he knew how much it turned Phil on. First thing they’d discovered together: the right words and Phil’s well-known calm shattered. For Clint, sensations drove him crazy. Hot wax, ice cubes, feathers, clamps … blinded and bound, each touch tripled in potency. Right now, his climax hovered just beyond him despite the puddles of wax Phil dripped along his inner thigh.

“Tell me what you want, Clint.”

Phil’s lips on his lips, Phil’s hands on his hips, Phil inside of him. Phil’s breath on his neck, Phil’s arms under his thighs, Phil’s hips rocking into his. Phil’s voice telling him to come, Phil’s groans as he thrust, Phil’s sigh of release.

“You. I want you.”

The mattress moved then sagged. Pushing Clint’s legs apart, Phil settled between them, his thumbs circling the plug. Clint bit his lower lip in anticipation, bracing his feet on the bed and surging up.

“Say it. Beg nicely.”

“Please, Phil. Fuck me, Phil. Let me come, Phil. I need to come around your cock, Phil. I need you, Phil. Please, sir.”

* * *

 

_“You’re bi-sexual, correct?”_

_Clint blinked at the question and glanced around to see if anyone was close enough to overhear the conversation. Isolated because the counter filled most of the wall, they were apart from the other patrons._

_“Yes.” He had to add the question. “Why do you ask?”_

_“I know you and Natasha slept together for a short period and you’ve never turned down an assignment because the mark with the same sex, but that doesn’t mean you’d date a man.” Calm and collected, Coulson broke off a piece of the end and put it on a second napkin for Clint. “I wanted to make sure before I asked you out.”_

_Nothing registered for a good minute in Clint’s brain. Even then, all he could sputter out was, “What? Date? Me? But you’re not …”_

_“I would be upset you don’t know me that well after our years working together, but since I wasn’t sure about you, we’ll call it a wash.” Coulson shrugged. “Needless to say, I’m all for equal opportunity when it comes to attraction.”_

_“Ah, oh, um.” Clint’s mouth wound down, words giving way to syllables then silence._

_“As to dating you, yes. I would like to take you to dinner, catch a game together. New York Comic Con is coming up, if that’s not too nerdy for you; a good cosplay and no one will know it’s you. And, if you’re interested, I’d very much like to see you naked. We can start in my bed.”_

_“Gah, okay, give me a second here.” Clint let the thought sink in that Coulson … Phil … wanted to date him and … yeah … have sex. “I’m not saying no, I’m processing new data. This part of going after what you want, the new Coulson motto?”_

_“I’ve wanted you for a long time, Clint.” Coulson’s hand covered Clint’s, right out on the table, and he circled his thumb on Clint’s wrist. “One of my biggest regrets was not trying at all. Better to be turned down than wonder if I missed something good.”_

* * *

 

“I think this is my favorite so far; needy, begging Clint laid out for the taking.”

Phil’s hands curved under Clint’s ass, thumbs looping through the circle at the end of the plug. The slightest push and a jolt of pleasure rocketed up Clint’s spine. His cock jumped, and he pulled against the restraints.

“Thought you were taking what you wanted now rather than waiting.”

The chuckle vibrated from Phil’s lips pressed against the juncture of Clint’s thigh, an intimate kiss just behind his balls. With a tug, Phil pulled the plug out about an inch then pushed it back in.

“I already have what I want. I can take the time to enjoy it.”

The plug slipped free, and Clint felt its loss, like a tether cut lose, one step closer to flying free.  Phil shifted, murmuring endearments then Clint felt the bump of Phil’s cock, the inexorable press in, the stretch as Phil filled him.

“God,” he whispered into the darkness. “I love you so much, Phil.”

“I love you too,” Phil whispered back.

* * *

 

_“Remember what I said about wanting things?”_

_Clint turned over on his side, heedless of the wet spot, and looked at Phil. Hair askew, lips swollen, red bite marks on his neck. Splatters of white on his stomach, a slight sheen of sweat. Twisted sheets, empty foil wrappers, white tubes just opened. Clear blue eyes and a satisfied smile._

_“I think you can check one off the list,” Clint said. “Best sex ever.”_

_His hand found Phil’s, and he squeezed to back up the sentiment. Right under his nose, Phil had been there all along, and Clint would have missed him if Phil hadn’t decided to be selfish._

_“Same here,” Phil admitted. “Anyway, I promised myself I’d be more vocal about what I like. In bed. Not that I don’t like what we just did; on the contrary, I think when we get to fucking, assuming we do, it just might kill me.”_

_“But what a way to go,” Clint said. “So, what are Phil Coulson’s kinks? I have to say I haven’t experimented all that much myself, but I’m open to trying anything once.”_

_“You should think about what you want as well,” Phil said. “We can take turns trying them.”_

_“Hell, I didn’t know how much I wanted you until now, Phil. Guess you’re just going to have to show me and let me see what gets me off.”_

* * *

 

“Phil, I need … wait … yellow, Phil. Yellow.”

Phil stilled instantly, pressed deep inside of Clint. Taking a couple deep breaths, Clint fought the panic that rose in his throat, pushing it aside. He needed to explain what he was feeling.

“Tell me what you want, Clint. Anything.”

Sweet words, loving words, comforting words. Phil would do it, anything Clint asked. He didn’t have to worry about saying the wrong thing.

“Take it off. The ring. I need it off. You can keep going, I just need it off.”

The flick of fingers, and the leather was gone. Coiled muscles tensed, and Clint clamped down tight. With a relieved sigh, he canted his hips higher and circled them. Phil moaned and thrust lightly. Clint met him halfway and Phil took the hint, fingers pressing bruises into Clint’s skin as Phil held him down. On the third hard plunge, Clint came, spilling for what seemed like an eternity or until Phil groaned and finished inside of him. Even then, his cock still dribbled the last dabs onto his stomach.

“You okay?” Phil tugged the tie from around Clint’s face, searching his eyes for the answer.

“Green. Super green.” Clint smiled. “Hot wax, a solid 9. Super long delayed gratification? Not so much. Should have come before you left me here after the first time. I’d have been plenty hard enough just laying here and thinking for the half-hour about what you were going to do to me.”

“We’ll try that next time.” Phil slipped out of Clint and unbuckled the cuffs. “Tie better than the blindfold?”

“God yes. It smelled like you.” First thing Clint did was catch Phil’s face and draw him down for a kiss. “The plug work for you?”

“I think fucking you when you’re already full and slick is at least a 10. Maybe an 11 when I get to make you wait all naked and tied to my bed between rounds.”

Messy, sweaty, and very sated, Clint saw the smile that flitted across his husband’s face. “What?”

“I was just thinking.” He rolled off of Clint and stretched out beside him. “About how much more exciting it would be if you were naked and tied up in my office. While I was at one of those damn boring meetings. Maybe with WSC. Just knowing you were there.”

“We’d have to put a hook in the ceiling.” Clint thought about it. “How much do you know about knots?”


End file.
